1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adaptive devices for assisting the handicapped in performing routine daily activities, and more particularly to a device which facilitates the opening and closing of a door by a physically impaired user confined to a wheelchair or a walking aid such as crutches or a walker for mobility.
2. Description of Related Art
The ease and convenience in performing routine activities in daily living by a physically impaired or handicapped person is continually evolving and improving. Even the smallest of activities that the able-bodied take for granted can be extremely difficult for someone who is handicapped and either wheelchair bound or requiring walking aids such as crutches or a walker. A routine task of simply opening or closing a door is readily taken for granted by the able bodied but can represent a significant challenge to a handicapped person required, for example, to use a wheelchair for mobility.
An invention by Fassman disclosed a U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,468 teaches a door opening and closing device for handicapped persons which is aimed at simplifying this challenging task for a wheelchair-limited person. A flexible cord retracting wheel is held by the hand or around the wrist of a user, while a hook at the end of a flexible member extendable from the wheel is engageable around the shaft of a doorknob so that the user may then easily close the door without being in the way of the closing door.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,745 to Metzger, et al. teaches a similar device. This hand-held article is useful for grasping door handles with a hook-like extremity and the unit is stowable when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,739 to Liss teaches an automobile entry tool and Holden teaches a door opener for individuals in a wheelchair in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,779. U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,009 to Wyscaver teaches a tool for opening automobile doors and U.S. Design Pat. D560,473 to Wolfe, Jr. discloses a double-ended hook. Design Pat. Des. 325,688 to Schreib teaches a combined hook and pusher pole.
The present invention discloses a rigid elongated door opening and closing assistive device formed preferably of a single slender elongated rod having a hook and a handle formed at opposite ends, respectively, of the rod. The hook is in the form of a shepherd's hook which will resiliently snap around and be retained on the neck area of the doorknob. The handle is hand or finger graspable by the user and preferably includes a radiused V-shape configuration adapted in size to easily receive a finger of the user for facilitating grasping and pulling to effect door closure. A separate retaining clip is attachable to the door at about the height of the doorknob so that the device may be stored when not in use in a generally horizontal position with the handle being positioned in proximity to the hinged edge of the door in a position for ready use by the wheelchair user.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.